Kim and Ron: Unexpected Future
by KPRS4ever
Summary: This takes place during Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time. Has anyone wondered when Kim and Ron would see there future selves? Well it didn't happen in the movie so I decided to write a story about how it all turns out! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

Kim and Ron sit in the back of the Kiminator Mark 12 as the tweebs drive. Kim sits in the back with a pondered look on her face. She tries to speak, but suddenly stops, worried that what she wants to ask might cause problems. Ron, after looking down at the city, notices Kim's strange behavior.

"Hey Kim? You okay?" Ron asks her.

"Me? Oh yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" 

"Well, it might just be me, but it seems like something is really on your mind and you just want to spit it out."

Kim tries her best not to say anything and starts shaking her fists. "Ggggggah! Ok Ok you're right. Listen, Jim and Tim have mentioned our parents and where they are at, but...what about you and me? Why haven't they mentioned us?" Kim explains to Ron.

"Hmmm...well yeah, yeah you do have a point there. Hey guys! You kinda never said. Where are we in the future?...Ah! We aren't dead are we!?"

"Woah Ron, chill. No you guys aren't dead. You guys are...umm...cough...well you're living in North Shegoton." Tim begins to explain until he notices his sister giving him an angry stare.

"Tweebs? Spill. There's something you aren't telling us. What's the sitch?" Kim asks her brothers.

"Well...we should be above where you guys live right about now. Here I'll focus the Kiminator's camera on you guys." Jim nervously says as he pushes buttons and flicks switches for the camera. "Take a look at the screen."

Both Kim and Ron walk up to the front of the Kiminator and begin to watch the screen. The screen brings up a house and a little girl moving around in the backyard. This little girl has blonde pigtails and big green eyes. She was holding pom-poms in her hands and had a plate of tacos on a table in the corner of the yard. Kim observes the little girl and notices something strange to her.

"Wait, that looks like my pom-poms from Middleton High. Tweebs? Who is this?" Kim asks before noticing two people coming out of the house, both male and female.

The male has freckles and messy blonde hair while the female has long, flowing red hair. Both of them were holding hands as they were talking to the little girl.

"Ummmm...Kim? Call me crazy...b-but is that..." Ron studders with a blank stare on his face.

"Ron? I th-think that's..."Kim says, also surprised and with a blank stare.

"Yes guys. They are you, from the future. And that little girl is your...um...well she's your..."Jim says as he is scared to end the sentence.

"Our...what?" Ron asks, dying to know who and what she is.

"Well...daughter." Tim replies as he bites his lip.

"Hold on a sec, so what you are trying to tell me and Ron is that..." Kim says as she is suddenly starting to realize what is going on.

"Yes. You and Ron are married." Jim tells them.

"WHAT!?" They both reply.

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2: Awkwierd Talk

Kim and Ron blankly stared at the screen, in shock of what they have just heard. They could not even begin to believe that they were seeing themselves together married and with a child. Ron begins to come out of his shock and begins to speak.

"Woah woah ok! So what you guys are trying to tell us is...Kim and I...are married? AND we have a daughter?" Ron asks Jim and Tim. They both just nod their heads as they both bite their lips. Ron turned to Kim, who was sitting in the back of the ship on the floor with her hand on her forehead. "I'll be right back guys." Ron said as he walked over to her and sat beside her. For a few minutes there was nothing but silence between the two of them.

"Well...that was something I never thought I'd hear... you alright Kim?" Ron asked her. Kim gave Ron a confused look.

"No...not really. Ron, did you hear what the tweebs just said and what they just showed us? This is just too awkwierd!" Kim said to Ron, still in total shock. Ron turned his head to look down on the floor.

"Yeah...awkwierd... but does this mean that in the future...that we...you know?" Ron asked Kim as he turned his head to look at her again.

"I guess so." Kim turned her head to look at Ron. For a long moment, they just stared at eachother. They began to gaze into eachother's eyes until Kim realized what she was doing and turned her head to look at the floor. They both started processing in their heads what they just discovered about themselves in the future.

_This isn't adding up. Ron and I are just best friends from Pre-K! Besides, I have liked Josh Mankey and he has been trying to find other girls to date!...but he has always acted weird around me and Josh. He always calls him "Monkey" almost everytime Josh walks by. There's something about Josh that Ron really doesn't like...or does he not like the fact that I like him? Wait, does that mean...no...he doesn't...does he? _Kim thought to herself.

_Ok, so this is Kim and me in the future...which is hard to believe because I know that Kim likes Josh 'Monkey'. She always has! And I like Yori! Buutttt...KP does act a bit strange around me and Yori...gasp...woah woah that can only mean...wait no no that can't be...can it? _Ron thought to himself.

Ron and Kim both turn to look at eachother and start to speak. "I need to ask you something." They both say at the same times before laughing.

"You go first." Ron says to Kim.

"Ok, this is just something I have been wondering about. Why do you have such a big problem with Josh? You always have that monkey conspiracy with him and you just really dislike him. Why?" Kim asks him. Ron begins to speak but stops and begins to wonder why he has always disliked him. _Good question! Yeah, I do think he's a pretty cool guy. So I have nothing really against who he is. But the fact that KP likes him is something I haven't always been totally 100% on. Oh no...I think I'm jealous! Which means that...I have feelings for her. Why didn't I see these feelings before! I have always cared about her when she is in trouble. It all makes sense now! _Ron starts to think to himself.

"Oh, um, I have no clue." Ron tells Kim, not wanting her to know that he is jealous and could possibly have feelings for her. "Now for my question. About Yori. Why do you have a problem with her?" Ron asks before Kim begins to ponder about his question. _I really have no problem with Yori! Sure I don't know much about her but she is a nice person. I just have a problem with Ron liking her for some reason...oh this is so the drama! I think I might like Ron! I'm jealous that they like eachother! I have to have some time to think this through. For now, I can't let Ron know! I don't want things to get even more awkwierd between us..._

"Oh I have no problem with her. I just don't know a lot about her that's all." Kim tells Ron.

"Well, anyway, we don't know if this will be our future KP! It might be different after we kick some Shego Biscuit!" Ron tells Kim which makes Kim jump.

"You do have a point there. So no worries then right?"

"No worries KP...um...Kim?"

"Yes Ron?" Ron begins to speak wanting to spill his feelings. _Should I tell her now? Maybe it would be best if I didn't. I don't want to ruin our friendship over something like this._ Ron thinks to himself.

"Oh...nevermind. It's not important." Ron tells her as they both look away from eachother as they smile.

* * *

The tweebs, still sitting in the front, begin to whisper to eachother.

"Isn't it real obvious that they like eachother?" Jim asks Tim.

"Hickabikaboo?"

"Hoo-sha."

"What was that tweebs?" Kim asks them, curious of what they are whispering about.

"Oh, its nothing. Looks like we are reaching the headquarters." Tim says as Kim and Ron strap theirselves in their seats and prepare for landing.

**This is almost like a bonus that leads on to So the Drama. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
